oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cook's Assistant
Cook's Assistant is the oldest of the RuneScape quests, and is often one of the first quests completed by new players as it is fairly simple. Players can complete Cook's assistant without leaving Lumbridge. Details Walkthrough Starting Out *To begin this quest, the player should talk to the cook in the kitchen of Lumbridge Castle's first floor. He will tell the player that he needs ingredients to make a cake for Duke Horacio for his birthday. He wants the player to retrieve flour, milk, and an egg, and to bring those items back to him. *Before heading off to collect the ingredients, players should take the pot that is sitting on the table in the kitchen. There is also a bucket that the player will need to get in the cellar through the trapdoors in the kitchen. You can also buy both of these items in a general store or alternatively, you can use the pot and bucket you received after the end of Tutorial Island. Obtaining an Egg *An egg can be found to the north of Lumbridge. Cross the bridge going across River Lum northeast of the castle and follow the path north. After a little while, you will come across a chicken farm on the west side of the path. Kill a chicken to find an egg. Or take an egg in the middle of this barn. Obtaining Milk *To obtain milk, players require a bucket and a dairy cow. Dairy cows can be found by following the path back south from the chicken coop. On the east side of the path there will be a gate that will and through it will be a dairy cow that you can milk. Just left-click on the cow with a bucket in your inventory and you will get the milk. You can ask Gillie Groats for advice on milking cows. Obtaining Flour *To get the flour, head across the bridge back towards Lumbridge Castle, but this time head north, then west, along the path running from the castle. Follow this path and a field of wheat should appear to the north. Pick some grain. *Go to the windmill that is next to the field and head up to the top floor. Put the grain into the hopper and pull the lever. Now head down to the ground floor and if you have a pot in your inventory, empty the flour bin. If you don't want to do this, you can always pick up some flour from the food store in Port Sarim for 14 coins. *Now that all three of the ingredients have been collected, head back to the cook and the quest will be completed. Quicker Method * Buy the ingredients from the Grand Exchange. * Speak with the cook to start the quest. * Speak to him again. Quest complete. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 300 experience * Permission to use the cook's range, which gives players 50% more chance of cooking food successfully Music Music tracks unlocked: None, although players may unlock tracks from the outskirts of Lumbridge if they haven't already. Trivia * Cooks Assistant was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. * Although being considered one of the easiest quests in RuneScape, it's the only one required to start Recipe for Disaster, one of the longest quests currently available. * Jagex mentioned in the March 2006 issue of the Postbag from the Hedge that Cook's Assistant was the first quest they started to develop. * This quest is often called a 'noob' or 'newbie' quest, and used in many jokes about quests. * This quest is mentioned in the 2008 Easter event, which was used to make the Chocatrice become angry. "...It said you couldn't even do the Cook's Assistant quest." * Players do not need to create the cake in this quest. * Fishers usually finish this quest to use the range for the convenience. * Finishing this quest is STRONGLY RECOMMENDED, since the Range the Cook lets you use burns food much less than other Ranges, and, combined with Cooking Gauntlets, you have a chance of burn 18.8% of the food you cook on this range. Category:Quests